


Blind Date

by lastrisorto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blind Date, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spider!Reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrisorto/pseuds/lastrisorto
Summary: Your coworker sets you up on a blind date. Little do you know it's with your boss.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	Blind Date

You smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from your dress for what must have been the fiftieth time as you made your way into the agreed-upon restaurant. You again wondered if what you wore was too forward. It was a flirty length, but you didn’t think it was too slutty, given the occasion. At least, that was what your coworker assured you when she helped you get ready for your blind date. 

Acting from a deep cover position for the Troupe had its advantages. Chrollo didn’t call you out for assists on as many missions, and you still got a share of the profit. Unfortunately, it had taken a toll on your dating life. You were portraying a bank teller, slowly working your way up the ladder in anticipation of the heist Danchou had planned. Altogether, it was taking months of your undercover work, infiltrating and gaining trust. The recon you provided was essential. You were doing damn good at it, too, if you were being honest with yourself. But. All the extra hours you pulled at the bank, helping balance the books after hours, keeping track of mortgage records...you didn’t have time for much outside of work. Most nights, you got home, kicked off your sensible pumps, peeled out of your slacks and button down, and passed out face down on your bed. Sometimes, you had the energy to shovel some leftovers into your mouth. “Self care” wasn’t in your lexicon for the time being.

This wasn’t the sexy criminal life you signed up for. You knew it was temporary, but still. A lady has needs. 

It wasn’t until one of the coworkers you had become close to, all for the authenticity of the act, suggested she set you up on a blind date that you realized just how lonely you were. You were only allowed to contact the Troupe in an absolute emergency, after all, because your character would have to preserve complete plausible deniability after the heist. Cut off from the only friends you really had, and unable to pursue a relationship as yourself, you found some solace on weekends with a vibrator and your imagination. Lucky for you (or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it), nobody would ever know how often your thoughts turned to your handsome Boss, Chrollo. 

You hadn’t seen him since you’d volunteered, looking to prove your worth as a new member in the Phantom Troupe. It had been too long. You’d known him for such a short time (and _known_ is a strong word for anyone to use regarding Chrollo), but your crush was undeniable. 

Obviously, you needed to get laid. Clear your mind of unattainable men, or rather, man. But in order to do that, you had to actually try to meet someone. So after taking a moment to think all of this over, you acquiesced to your coworker, earning a squeal and a hug. A week later, and here you were.

Yes, here you were. Shuffling with your hand on the door handle, tugging the hem of your dress down, swearing it had somehow ridden up in the cab ride over. Knowing it couldn’t have. You were just nervous. You, a member of the Spider. Nervous about a blind date with a perfectly normal man. One who, without even having met, you had already decided to seduce just to end this damn dry spell. Right. Taking a deep breath, you pulled the door handle. The text from the unknown number had said he had arrived early, and you would find him in a corner booth. You hoped it was one of those round booths. You hated the possibility of having your back to the door.

Scanning the restaurant, your heart skipped a beat. _No._ You frantically looked around as the puzzle pieces started to fall into place, hoping you were wrong. But alas, there was only one corner booth. And in it, Chrollo. 

Everything your coworker said was connecting. You were an idiot. How could you start to think of someone who so obviously knew nothing of your life as a friend?

_”I know just the perfect guy, too! My boyfriend met him in his poker club. He just started coming around. He’s way polite. But not too polite. He can probably fuck. I get that vibe, you know? Like the dick is good, I’m sure. Total BDE. He’s super hot, but I think he would, like, stick around for breakfast the next morning, you know? Like. You guys just have a similar vibe. I think you’ll click._

_Of course you have a “similar vibe.”_ You groaned inwardly. 

At that moment, Chrollo looked up from the wine menu he was studying, meeting your despairing gaze with his puzzled grey one. The confusion didn’t seem to last, his brow knitting over a more commanding look. One that you were well acquainted with. He motioned for you to come over, one finger imperiously beckoning you to take the seat across from him. 

You fought the urge to tug the hem of your dress down again, clicking over to the table in your heels.

“Um. Hi, Danchou.” You gave a silly little wave, immediately regretting it as you slid into the booth. 

Chrollo regarded you with a quirked brow as he tapped his fingers on the table, and your face heated with sudden embarrassment, knowing that you and your boss had been set up on a blind date. And worse. That _he_ knew, too. 

“You’re on a job, and we’re in public. Don’t call me Danchou. Pray tell, though, why are you arranging dates for yourself when you should be either focusing on the mission, or laying low and playing your part?” Chrollo’s voice was low, silky. He was trying not to be heard among the hushed conversations and clinking of glasses. He didn’t want to be overheard talking about the heist. Moreover, he didn’t want to draw any attention. 

You felt so stupid. 

You were suddenly saved as the waiter came over to take your drink order. Chrollo, turning, gave a warm and cheerful smile to the man, ordering a bottle of wine for both of you, as well as waters. His charm was contagious, it seemed, as the waiter beamed and hurried off to the kitchen. The brief interaction had given you enough time to calm down and think, and when Chrollo turned back to look at you, the stern expression having returned to his eyes, you had an answer to give him.

“Danch- Chrollo,” you amended before he could correct you. You were undercover, after all. “I could say the same for you. Not that your dating life is absolutely any of my business, but obviously, you’re here for the same reason.” _Plus, I really just wanted some easy dick._ You momentarily considered voicing the last out loud, but you were certain it would end up embarrassing you rather than making Chrollo regret hassling you.

You regarded one another, letting your accusation hang in the silence between you. And you knew you were right. For half a second, you had thought Chrollo had caught wind you were having fun on Troupe time and came to intercept, but it was obvious he was dressed for a date. He had on a suit. Hell, he was wearing a shirt for once. His tattoo was hidden under a piece of fabric, and his hair was loose and clean. It looked soft. You wondered what it would feel like to run your fingers through it. 

Chrollo, as though reading your mind, sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly. He looked back up at you through lowered lashes, a small, wry smile gracing his full lips.

“I’ve been casing a poker group for the last few weeks. Many of the men in the group either work at the bank or are dating people who do. I thought it would be an easy way to get information. When they found out I was single, they insisted on setting me up with the friend of one of their girlfriends. One who works at the bank. Honestly, from what they described,” he drew his gaze from your face, down and back up again before flushing slightly as he gave you a small smile, “I had no reason to think it was you.” Ouch. You thought briefly of the description your coworker had given of Chrollo, and wondered what was said about you. 

“I’m here for the opportunity to gather more information,” Chrollo continued as though he hadn’t slightly insulted you, “And. Not that it’s any of your business, but it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date. It...sounded nice.”

Chrollo maintained eye contact with you, as if daring you to say anything about his own dry spell.

The waiter returned with the bottle of wine, pouring a small sample for Chrollo to taste, waiting for his nod of approval before pouring you each a glass and leaving the bottle. You brought your own glass to your lips, thinking as you sipped. It was a lovely syrah, but it didn’t surprise you that Chrollo had good taste in wine. 

“Yeah, I agreed to be set up because it’s been a while for me, too. It did sound...nice.” You echoed his words back to him, and the two of you sat in companionable silence for a moment. You supposed you shouldn’t feel too bad about your own empty bed if a man like Chrollo could have the same problem. After taking a small drink of his own wine, Chrollo watched you enjoy yours for a moment, smiling softly, before looking around the restaurant.

“Well. I suppose I should get the check. It’s a shame, really.” He glanced back at you, gaze unreadable as he took in your mien, all dressed up for a date that wouldn’t happen.

“But why? I mean. We can still have dinner, right? We’re already here. And it’s dinner time. So. We might as well.” You were honestly enjoying having your Danchou all to yourself for once. And while the prospect of an evening of pretending to be someone you’re not, for the chance to bed a man you cared nothing about and would likely never see again after this mission, made you extremely self-conscious...this was different. The prospect of enjoying the dying embers of a date with the man you’d been crushing on...who you respected, cared for, even. Well. That did sound nice. 

When the waiter came back around, Chrollo asked for another minute to look at the menu. You smiled internally. It seemed as though you had won him over. 

You both ordered and began taking stabs at small talk. Luckily, the service was quick. You ordered something light, and it arrived in a timely manner. Thankfully, it gave you something to focus on besides how the candlelight flickered across Chrollo’s cheeks. Or how he gave a little hum of enjoyment sometimes as he took a sip of wine. It kept you from imagining what other pleasured noises he could make, if inspired…

It was hard, too, not talking about the mission. Instead, sometime during the meal, the conversation unfortunately turned to your romantic prospects. Chrollo, having been staring into his wine as you talked about the one coworker whose lunch always managed to smell up the breakroom when reheated, nodded absently. You trailed off, watching him seemingly lost in thought, hoping he would voice his musings. You felt like you had been talking for _so_ long. Finally, he looked up, wearing a slight frown.

“I’m sorry. Even after...I just don’t understand why you came here. Why would you need a stranger to set you up with someone? Especially given...how you’ll be leaving town soon. What’s the point?”

You met his eyes. You felt like you had already answered this question, but if you needed to be a little more blunt for your normally perceptive boss, you would.

“It’s hard to meet people. And...sometimes, you don’t need it to be something lasting? Sometimes, you just need...companionship.” Chrollo surprised you by snorting a laugh into his wine glass, recovering quickly before leaning in conspiratorially.

“You were looking to get laid.” His eyes glinted his amusement as you hid your grimace, looking down at your plate and spearing a vegetable with your fork. You chewed carefully, before daring to glance back up at your boss, who spread his hands in a placating gesture.

“Hey, it’s ok. To speak frankly...I was, too,” Chrollo let out a soft laugh at your look of surprise, “I am not without needs. And it’s not as though I could hope to find something lasting with some strange woman so close to...current projects. Hmm. I suppose this turn of events has been a disappointment for us both.” Folding his napkin and placing it on the table, he caught your server’s eye and motioned for the check. You had eaten your fill, and were feeling the heat of embarrassment again at Chrollo’s uncharacteristic bluntness. It was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid imagining him in compromising positions...

You took out your phone to summon a ride while Chrollo took care of the bill. When his focus was back on you, you hadn’t managed to get your app to pick up the correct address. For some reason it kept putting you across the street. You sighed. Maybe you’d just walk across the street for the pickup spot…

“What are you doing?” 

You looked up at Chrollo’s question, flipping your phone around in your hand to show him the ride share app.

“Getting a ride. I...thought I wouldn’t need to drive, if things went smoothly.” You gave him your own wry smile, which turned into a noise of protest as he took your phone out of your hand.

“Nonsense. I’ll drive you back to your apartment.” You had a hard time arguing with the offer. Neither of you had finished your wine, so there was no reason he shouldn’t drive you home.

Chrollo stood, offering you his hand to help you out of the booth. Ever appearing the gentleman, he adjusted your grip to his elbow as he walked you to the car. You were thankful he parked close by, as your heels were chosen to highlight your assets, rather than for comfort. You got there in no time at all, and Chrollo opened the passenger door for you. You looked around, but there was nobody in sight. Why was he carrying on the ruse of being on a date, if there were no witnesses? You looked at him as you slid into the passenger seat, meeting his eyes just as they slid from your figure. Did...did you just catch Chrollo checking you out?

Alone for a moment after Chrollo shut your door, you made a decision. You’d come out tonight with every intention of seducing a man. From the look of things, your unattainable boss might be a little more attainable than you had thought. You would be throwing away a chance if you didn’t feel things out. Sure, trying to fuck your boss was foolish. But when your boss was Chrollo Lucilfer, wasn’t it more foolish to _not_ try? 

Chrollo slid into the car as your resolve gelled. The ride to your apartment was quiet compared to your lively dinner conversation. Chrollo kept his attention on the road, and you tried to work out how best to go about broaching the subject. When you pulled into a guest parking space near your front walk, you felt as though you hadn’t been given enough time.

“Well,” Chrollo cleared his throat, turning in his seat to face you, “That wasn’t what I expected, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. If it hadn’t been me tonight...I think you would have gotten what you wanted.” His grey gaze dragged along your curves once again, and you felt your body responding to the hint of hunger you spied in their depths, now that you knew to look.

“Danchou...you can still get what you want.” 

Instead of responding, Chrollo put the car in park, turning it off. He got out, and a moment later, your door opened and he took a step back, out of your way. You stood, only a few feet away, waiting for some acknowledgment of your admission.

“No, I can’t.” His face was neutral, guarded. It hurt to know that it was your fault, but you had made a decision, and there was no backing out now.

“Why not? We’re both consenting adults. You’re not coercing me. It’s fine.” You appealed to his logic, hoping his reasoning hinged on your relative positions in the Spider. Chrollo let out a laugh, closing the distance between you. His hand cupped your cheek, thumb lightly rolling over your lower lip as he regarded you with a soft sort of consideration.

“Oh, it’s not that. I had wanted a casual fuck tonight. The problem is, I don’t know if I’m capable of being casual with you.” He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. “So. Good night.”

That...wasn’t the measured argument against bedding you that you had steeled yourself for. You were sure he could hear your heartbeat. It was the only sound, after all. Your world narrowed to a pinpoint, and all you could do was think. Ignore what he said and tell him good night? Or. Or risk pursuing something more than casual with your boss.

If it was foolish to try to fuck your boss, how foolish would trying to date him be? 

You leaned in, slowly bringing your lips against Chrollo’s for a kiss. You gave him time to back away, to stop you if he wished. Instead, he stood, body tantalizingly close to yours. Waiting. His lips were soft, warm. You moved your mouth against his, running your tongue against his lower lip, a request to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth, and your tongues danced against each other for a moment, your hand resting on his shoulder to steady yourself, your breasts pressed lightly against his chest as you kissed Chrollo with every ounce of passion you could muster, knowing it to be your best chance. Breaking the kiss, you separated enough to look into his eyes, your own face beseeching.

“Please, come inside?” The double entendre was not lost on him, and Chrollo’s lips quirked as he shut the car door, nodding once before walking with you to your front door. You barely had time to shut the door behind you and take off your heels before an equally shoeless Chrollo pressed a hand to the small of your back, pulling you into another searing kiss. You were eager in showing him where the bedroom was, stopping along the way for quick kisses and half-serious attempts to strip one another. By the time you made it to your bedroom, your dress was unzipped, one strap off your shoulder and the other beginning to fall as well, your black lace bra very visible, and Chrollo had lost his suit jacket. His tie and the cloth covering his tattoo were gone as well. In fact, you were certain you had left a trail of Chrollo’s clothes through your apartment. Nothing thrilled you more.

Chrollo backed you up to the bed, caging you under him as he finished removing your dress. 

“You did look lovely tonight.” He leaned back, admiring your figure, clad only in your bra and panties. You reached out a hand in a feeble attempt to pull him back down to you. “But I think you look even lovelier like this.”

Chrollo relented to your demands, propping himself on his elbows over you, kissing you deeply as you ran your fingers through his soft, thick hair and down his muscular back. You could feel his erection, straining against the fabric of his pants, grinding against your barely clothed core. You spread your legs a little wider, wanting desperately to feel more of him against yourself. God, he felt good on top of you. You whimpered.

Chrollo pulled back again, helping you out of your bra before peppering your neck and chest with light, open-mouthed kisses. He swirled his tongue around one nipple before moving on to the other, sending shocks of pleasure directly to your neglected cunt. You ground against him harder, and Chrollo pulled off of your breast with a moist pop. 

“Is something wrong?” He looked down at you, concern written across his features.

“Please, I just want you, Chrollo. Hurry up, I can’t wait any longer.” Your eyes were pleading. 

“You think I’m as easy to seduce as a random stranger? That I’ll be complacent with rutting into you for thirty seconds before rolling off and falling asleep?” Chrollo leaned in, soft voice murmuring filthy words shaped like threats against the shell of your ear. “Do you think you deserve my cock? After all, you would have been happy with whoever had been waiting in that booth.”

Somehow, the danger in his voice made you even wetter. You let out a small moan, wrapping your legs around his narrow waist to better press yourself against him. Regardless of what he said, he was achingly hard against you.

“Fuck, Danchou. Did you follow me in here to _not_ fuck me? Come on!”

Chrollo straightened himself, laughing, before gracefully removing himself from the tangle of your legs and standing next to the bed. He looked down at you, amusement still evident as he took in your visage. Disheveled and breathing heavily, you propped up on one elbow to watch him. Chrollo just shook his head, a momentary fondness softening his gaze before he quickly disrobed. You took the opportunity to remove your own underwear, all while watching him undress. 

He climbed back on the bed, inching his way up your body with nips and kisses. Occasionally, he paused, sucking and biting hickies into less visible areas. When he reached your breasts, he continued his onslaught, sucking and tweaking your nipples, and this time when he ground his hips against yours, you could feel his entire length straining against you. You groaned at the sensation. You just wanted him inside you. 

“Chrollo, please.” You tangled a hand in his hair as he chuckled against your chest. 

Chrollo again ground his hips against yours, ghosting the length of his cock against your lips, sliding against your clit with just enough pressure to feel good, but not enough to get you anywhere. You let out a hiss, digging your fingers into his shoulders. He pulled his hips back again, this time lining up the head of his cock with your slick opening. Chrollo pushed in, gently, taking you inch by delicious inch until he had bottomed out inside you. When his hips were flush against yours, he took a shallow thrust against you. You closed your eyes. The feeling of being stretched on Chrollo’s cock was everything you had hoped. When he snapped his hips against yours, you could swear you saw stars. When he bumped your cervix, your breath caught. 

“Oh, fuck, thank you,” you groaned against Chrollo’s neck, pressing a kiss against his jugular. He was smiling as he turned his head to kiss you again. He set a hard pace, hips snapping against yours with an urgency that made you wonder if he was only seeking his own pleasure. 

After a few minutes, though, he pulled back, wrapping your legs around his waist as he slowed down, drilling into your core with a slow, deep deliberation. He let out a soft gasp as his hips stuttered, and he moved a hand from your hip to rub his fingers against your clit, circling the bud with expert precision. You could feel your release approaching as Chrollo continued his slower, deeper pace. His fingers sped up, rolling over your clit with purpose as he fucked into you, looking down to meet your gaze as your orgasm washed over you. You let out a cry as you rode out the waves of pleasure. Chrollo huffed as you clenched around his cock, leaning back down over you and snapping his hips against yours. You held onto his shoulders to ground yourself, the pleasure intense as he pounded into you chasing his own release. A few more sloppy thrusts, and Chrollo groaned softly, spilling himself deep inside you. 

Chrollo gently kissed your forehead, your cheek, and finally your lips before pulling out. After you both cleaned up, you were mildly surprised when he joined you under the comforter of your bed. You snuggled against him, appreciating the warmth of his bare chest against yours, the steady throb of his heartbeat. You could feel yourself beginning to doze off.

…

The next morning, you and Chrollo prepared a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. While you ate in silence, you thought about implications. Implications and possibilities.

“Obviously, I’ll have to back off until after the heist. This will look like a one night stand to any of the marks. Nobody will be the wiser. But,” Chrollo’s amused grey gaze found yours, a hand reaching across your small table to brush soft fingertips across your knuckles, “as soon as you’re no longer under cover, you’re with me.” 

You smiled slightly at Chrollo, nodding. You were only slightly mortified that you’d mixed business and pleasure. But, you supposed you would get over it in time. Plus, he’d stayed for breakfast. You’d have to tell your coworker.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of made some assumptions for Chrollo developing feelings for Reader before this takes place. So, if he seems so soft he's OOC, that's why I did that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
